Smarty wanker
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¡Tanta estupidez no podría ser a propósito!... ¿O sí? UsUk.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Tanta estupidez no podría ser a propósito!... ¿O sí? UsUk. Gakuen hetalia.

Nota: Este one-shot es AU, Gakuen Hetalia.

**Smarty wanker.**

Nos encontramos en la academina W, conocida así por ser la "Academia mundial" (O World academy) donde chicos de todas las nacionalidades son admitidos. La historia que relataremos a continuación habla sobre un joven estadounidense de unos veinte años que asiste a dicha academia, su nombre era Alfred F. Jones ¡Y es el gran héroe americano! Era sumamente guapo, atractivo, sexy, sensual, lindo...

...

¡Eh! Disculpen mis divagaciones... Volviendo, él era rubio con un cachito desafiante de la gravedad sobresaliendo de su cabello, atrayentes ojos azules que sacaban varios suspiros, unos músculos que hacen babear, una sonrisa de infomercial que a más de alguna la ha dejado aturdida y unos anteojos que lo hacían ver intelectual... Además era sexy ¿Lo he dicho?

Pero bueno, este joven se encontraba en su salón luego de clases, sentado en su pupitre usualmente sucio de grasa al igual que sus trabajos. Sin embargo, la mesa estaba limpia, con un pesado libro abierto encima.

Los ojos azules del americano leían con emoción cada una de las líneas de aquel libro títulado: "Física nuclear avanzada. Volumen 3" Aquellos nuevos conocimientos lo alegraban a sobre manera, aquel momento solo mejoraría si...

— ¿Qué haces aquí, git? —Una conocida voz sobresaltó al americano haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco y por reflejo cerrara el libro que sus ojos habían devorado con avivez hace solo escazos segundos.

— ¡Artie! —Volteó a la puerta para ver a un chico de características especiales, pues su estatura era unos dos centímetros más baja, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes, cabello rubio muy despeinado y lo más notable... ¡Unas cejas como casas!

—Me llamo Arthur, no Artie—Gruñó enojado con un sexy acento británico digno de su patria inglesa—Y respóndeme...

— ¿Yo? Solo trato de entender esto que explicó el maestro... A veces creo que habla en chino—Rió nerviosamente, sintiendo un sudor frío bajando por su cuello.

—Alfred, el maestro es chino—Le miró el auropeo con los ojos en blanco y una mueca de disgusto caminando a su lugar.

— ¡Oh! Debe ser por eso—No despegaba sus ojos del contrario— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces acá? —Sonrió sincero, feliz de haberse topado con el mayor.

—Solo vine a buscar el libro de matemática para hacer la tarea—Respondió sencillo tomándo el libro de debajo de su mesa—Ahora me voy, suerte con eso—Volvió a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Espera, Artie! —El nombrado volteó a ver con una de sus espesas cejas alzada de forma elegante.

— ¿Qué quieres, bloody git? —Preguntó con amargura, quería acabar pronto la tarea para poder tomar el té de las cinco y leer sin apuros.

— ¿Podrías explicarme esto? —Batió las pestañas como chica, mientras señalaba el libro que hace poco leía sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿No es muy complicado para tu diminuto cerebro? Tengo cosas que hacer, no perderé mi tiempo en algo imposible—Gruñó a punto de salir, cualquier mujer de la academia darían lo que fuera por pasar un tiempo con el americano aunque fuera enseñándole, pero él no era una chica, así que por más que quisiera estar con el estadounidense, debía comportarse normalmente y tratar de ignorarlo...

—Please~—Rogó el americano sonriendo, justo antes de poner carita de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia, sí, aquella mirada que sabía hacer desde la infancia y a la que Arthur nunca se había podido negar.

—Tsk... Está bien ¡Pero más te vale que prestes atención! Y a las cinco menos quince me voy, que tú sabes que tengo que tomar el té—Acabó cediendo igual que siempre, ya ni sabía para que se esforzaba en aparentar que le importaba un comino que él reprobara (Aunque de todos modos reprobaba los exámenes, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del europeo por hacerle entender. Dejó su libro sobre un pupitre cualquiera y tomando una silla se sentó junto al menor.

—Claro, Artie—Sonrió con ganas—Ya que tú estás en la lista de tutores... ¿Por qué no eres el mío? —Arthur volteó a verlo extrañado.

— ¿Quieres que yo sea tu tutor? —Se sonrojó levemente.

—Tú sabes que necesito toda la ayuda posible—Lo miró con ojos brillantes—Además acabas enseñándome siempre, por más que te niegues al principio.

—Está bien—Suspiró el mayor, sintiéndose feliz pero sin exteriorizarlo—Mañana le pediré al maestro que me asigne contigo...

—Thanks! —Abrió el libro en la primer página con alegría.

Podían decirle que era un estúpido, pero aquello era lo más alejado de la realidad. Si él demostrara su prodigiosa inteligencia frente a todos podría callarles la boca, pero entonces perdería aquella atención que el británico le daba cuando aceptaba enseñarle, y eso si que no lo cambiaba por nada.

**-Fin-**

Buajajaja! lo sé, es terrible xDD pero tenía la idea en la cabeza, al principio pensaba hacerlo en el universo Hetalia, pero quise hacer algo distinto y lo puse en Gakuen Hetalia ;)


End file.
